My Chemical Romance
by goffikgurl13
Summary: Tom Riddle finds true love with his soulmate who is a gurl, you retards! because they are gothic. What will happen? Will it be Harry Potter! Slash involved 4 smexyness. NO PREPZ! r&r plz!


**diclamr:** i dont own hary pottr u retadz

**dedikaton: **for all goths NO PREPZ!

**an: **r&r plz! i need reveiws to wryte moore! review and ill update!

Kay so Tom was slittin his wrists (AN: cuz hes a goth an goffik pplz do that u nredz!) and he wondreed why he was surrounded by prepz who didn't realize his true genis. He had pale white skin, straight teeth, and black eyeliner with black lipstick on his lips like Marilyn Manson (AN: if u dont know who dat iz u can GTFO!). He also liked to drink blood becauuse he's a vampire and vampires are hot.

He looked at the bahtroom mirror with tears of blood running down his eyes, screaming sadly, "My life is nothing but sadness and teers! Why can't anyone understand my pane!?"

All out of nowhere, Myrtle put her pale hand (with black nail polish on her nails) on his shoulder. She had red lipstick on her lucius lips and black eyeliner with pink eyeshadow on her face. She was beautiful. (AN: SHE WAS BEAUITFUL CUZ SHES A GOTH AND IF U THINK SHES UGLY THAN FUCK U!)

"Tom," she sniffled sexily, "I too understand that pain. No one loves me either!"

"I AM A SANTANIST!" Tom cried in frutsration. "NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND MY SORROW!"

"I was alone all my life because of fucking prepz, and now, you complete me, Tom," Myrtle whispered in his ear.

Tom felt something growing in his pants. "Yes, Myrtle, my heart aches for you too."

Myrtle put her lips on his lips and they made love because they were soul mates. Tom never felt more complete in his life. Myrtle slammed him into the bathrroom floor and made hard love to him until they were interrputed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Dumbledoore asked serenely.

"FUCK YOU!" Myrtle replied in protest, flipping him off because he didn't understand true love (AN: cuz he was a prep).

"I WAS NEVER LOVED AS A CHILD!" Tom bellowed in tears while Myrtle was still on top of him.

All of the sudden Harry and Ginny turned up while Ginny was making love to him because they were soulmates. (AN: STFU HATERZ GINNY IS KEWL AND NOT A STALKER!)

"OMFG, GINNY! VOLDEMROT IS HERE TO KILL US!" Harry whispered angrily. Ginny got out her wand and tried to hex Tom, but Tom jumped on top of her first.

"Wow! You're really fucking hot, Ginny," Tom laughed in angst. They then had sex because book two prevented it. Hermione then appratated and had a threesome with them.

"Tom, how could you!?" Myrtle sobbed, running down to the chamber of secretion.

And then something sad happened. The baisilisk killed Myrtle. Harry brought her beautiful body up to the bathroom, because he was so sad. He cried tears of blood like Amy Lee. Tom fell to the floor in shcok. How could he let his only love of his life slip away?

"I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOVE AGAIN!" Tom shouted to the sky while Harry and Ginny fucked gentily with Draco (AN: i can add draco if i want u retard). "WHERE IS GOD NOW? FUCK YOU PREPZ IN HEAVEN!!"

Snape then appaered because he needed to love Harry like he wanted to. Harry, who was already kissing Draco because they were hot fro each other looked up at Snape.

"What do you want." Harry asked solomnly because Snape was a sadist.

"Harry, I love you?" Snape said and all was forgiven in a snog.

"Harry, everyone hit me as a child! Even your father!" Snape sniveled into Harry's chest.

Harry carcassed Snape's back in tender care, soothing in a voice meant only for Draco, "That's alright. I know you were abused, and yet I did nothing. Will _you _forgive _me,_ Snape? For not being there for you?"

Snape looked into those trusting, green eyes he once saw in Lilly. "Yes, Harry, I could forgive no other..."

But Snap turned away quickly. Something was holding him back.

"HARRY I'M YOUR FAHTER!" Snape moaned saddly. "WE CANNOT BE!"

"NOOOoooOOOoooOOoooOOOOO!!!!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!"

Harry's cry sounded trhrough the walls into the heart of everyone in Hogwarts. No one would relive his sorrow to heal his wounds. His pain was one nobody could fix. He could only decend into darkness...

Harry was falling...failling into darkness. All was fading before his eyes. Soon he would be free from this life of pain. Perhaps he would transform into a stag like James, and gallop into the darkness. The lostness was driving him into instanity.

But then Ginny's lips met his. And all was well...

"But who will I love?" Tom repleid in misery "no one will understand me anymore!"

"I forgive you Tom for killing my parents because I loving you," Harry answered in one breath, letting the wind carry it to his ear. Tom leered. It was the most wonderful thing he heard.

They then fucked like they were supposed to in book two. (AN: becasue its hawt and Tom's NOT A PEDOPYHLE!) It was a long passsion and everyone cheered for them because they new it would last forever just like Harry/Ginny.

And then Draco made love to Harry because it was meant to be in book six too.

Draco walked out of the bathroom with Ginny, Snape, Harry, and Tom to go to the lake. He then asked the moon in fear, "WHY WAS I ABUSED AS A CHILD!? WHY CAN'T MY FATHER LOVE ME ANYMOORE!?"

Draco was breaking down. he was misunderstood and abused.

Ginny then patted Draco on the head while he cuddled to her breasts in warmth. She knew what it was like not having people adore her like they should. (AN: Ginny isnt spoiled u guyz. she doesnt get spceial treetment lyk Lilly does, who is her twin btw)

Draco and Ginny held each other tight and screwed under a beach tree. They knew california was far away but they pretended to be there because Bon Jovi played there.

Hermione then walked up to Draco, her luscious curls cascading down her back as chocolate brown eyes met misty gray ones. Her lips were full; her breasts round and delectable; her g-string holding her ipod.

"Draco, you are my only one. As head boy and girl, we need each other like no other. (AN: omg that rymes!) We are..._meant to be_." She bit her lips while scratching at her pink fishnetted ass.

"Yes, Hermoine, I love you. You are my heart and soul. Only you can heal my wounds from being a death eater against my will." And then both had sexual intrecourse while Harry dived in for a threesome because he's their heart and soul too.

Everyone was together in hramony. All because of true love. :)

**R&R PLZ!! I NEED MOAR REVEIWS!!**


End file.
